lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Polls
This is a page of polls. Please vote and enjoy! Also, feel free to create some of your own; their is a format at the bottom of this page. Thank You! -Lab Rats Wiki:Staff What is your favorite episode? Bionic Action Hero Lab Rats: On The Edge Space Colony Bionic Rebellion The Vanishing Who is your favorite bionic student? Spin Bob Taylor Kate Logan Do you like the idea of a fourth bionic sibling? Yes No Favorite Commando App Spike Spikette Spikerella Best Pairing S-1 & Leo Bree & Chase Bree & Leo Bree & Adam Chase & Leo Adam & Leo Chase & Adam Adam, Bree, Chase & Leo Favorite Villain Marcus Davenport Douglas Davenport Victor Krane S-1 Sebastian The Incapacitator Giselle Vickers Troy West Happy Marcus returns in Bionic Action Hero? Yes No! Absolutely! Favorite Spike episode? Commando App Spike's Got Talent Spike Fright Spike vs. Spikette Do you love Leo? Yes Totally! OF COURSE! WHO DOESN'T LOVE LEO?! No... JUST KIDDING YES! LEO IS AWESOME! CLICK IT!!! BAM!!!!!! Who's the best antagonist? Marcus Sebastian S-1 Lexi Tank Kerry Perry Krane Favorite Season? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Favorite suit? Old mission suit New mission suit Academy suit Which ability would you like to have? Super Strength Super Speed Super Smarts Molecular Kineses Vocal Manipulation Super Senses Laser Eyes Levitation Force Field Super Agility Plasma Grenades Invisibility Laser Bo Super Spinning Geo-Looping Scan Vision Blast Wave None of Them Fifth Season? Yes No! Maybe DID YOU HAVE TO ASK?!?! OF COURSE!!!! Do you want Marcus to train at the bionic academy? Absoulutely not! No Yes OF COURSE! Which student do you want to be a mentor? Leo Spin Bob S-1 Marcus (possibly) Nobody Which of these characters do you most want to return in Season 4? Eddy Trent Ethan Caitlin Future Leo Stephanie Marcus Owen Victor Krane Who's best as Leo's archenemy Terry Perry Marcus Davenport S-1 Spin Leo vs both his archenemies Marcus and S-1 Yes No! Maybe Absolutely! Leo vs Adam, Bree and Chase in an epic Bionic Showdown? Yes No! Maybe ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ABSOLUTELY! Do Leo and S-1 hate each other as much as Leo and Marcus did? Yes No Absolutely! What was your favorite double length episode? Crush, Chop, and Burn Bionic Showdown Sink or Swim? You Posted What?!? Rise of the Secret Soilders Bionic Rebellion Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Bionic Action Hero Do you like that Leo is bionic? Yes, definitely! Sure, it's kinda cool. Eh... not really. NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Least favorite main character? Adam Bree Chase Leo Donald Do you like the Bionic Academy? ABSOLUTELY!!!! Yes No IT'S AWFUL!!!! Who Do You Think Should Guest Star That's A Boy Leo Howard Ross Lynch Austin North Cole Jensen Who Do You Think Should Guest Star That's A Girl Dove Cameron Olivia Holt Laura Marono G. Hannelius Who's your favorite villain from Bionic Rebellion? Sebastian Lexi Tank None All Which villain do you want to turn good? Marcus Gisselle Victor Krane Sebastian How would you feel if the series finale ended in a cliffhanger? Disappointed Angry Happy Excited Best Season 4 1-hour special so far? Bionic Rebellion Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Bionic Action Hero Lab Rats: On The Edge Which villain do you want to return in Lab Rats: Elite Force? Victor Krane Marcus Davenport Giselle Vickers What do you think the reason is as why Krane wanted to take over the world? Not understanding politics Family-related issues Something secret that he never shared It could be anything Favourite Bionic Trio? Adam, Bree and Chase Leo, Taylor and Logan Sebastian, Lexi and Tank Most dramatic moment on Lab Rats? Douglas revealing himself as the kids' real father The team dissolving Leo quitting the academy Who is the cutest boy on Lab Rats? Chase Adam Leo Marcus Sebastian Bob Spin Category:Polls